Re : Nisekoi (OC) Real Love Onodera
by Kazama Anbu
Summary: Cinta pertama memanglah raku, Namun bagaimana jika saat SMA Onodera jatuh hati kepada pria lain ? mungkin inilah yang terjadi.


Disclaimer : Naoshi Komi

Anime : Nisekoi

Peringatan : Newbe,Out Character, Only Fans Onodera, Absurd Etc.

Genre : Romance

Real Love Onodera

Namaku Kosaki Onodera, 15 tahun, kelas 1 SMA.  
Musim semi ini, aku memiliki rasa dengan seseorang. Dan aku ingin selalu melihat wajah senyumnya.  
"Sweeter ini..."  
~Flash Back~

"Anak laki-laki yang membawamu kesini meninggalkannya. Dia bilang bahwa kaki seharusnya lebih tinggi dari jantung, ketika beristirahat." Ucap petugas polisi itu saat ku sadar di kantornya, namun setelah ku menoleh kemanapun pria yang menolongku ternyata sudah pergi.  
"Mungkin dia masih dekat, kalian memakai seragam yang sama dan dia memakai tas selempang." Kata polisi itu. Sesegera ku berlari dan memanggilnya, tetapi dia telah masuk kedalam bus dan hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas.

Hari ini ternyata, dia sekelas denganku. Namanya Ikhsan Nurhakim, nama panggilannya Kim, 15 tahun.  
Rencananya aku ingin mengembalikan dan berterimakasih kepadanya, namun "Kyaaaahh.." rasa malu ini menahanku tuk melakukannya. Mungkin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya.

Pelajaran ketiga olahraga di siang hari, "Onodera, aku duluan. Kamu cepatlah menyusul, pelajarannya sudah dimulai." kata Ruri. Kami perempuan selalu mengganti pakaian di kelas, sedangkan laki-laki di toilet. Ku berjalan cepat melewati koridor satu demi satu, namun takdir menghampiriku.  
#Jdugg "Aduh, maaf." Sontak terkaget, ternyata yang kutabrak adalah Kim.  
"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya. "ya, tidak, maksudku tidak apa-apa." Balasku malu sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Pelajarannya kita mulai, pertemuan pertama kali ini kita belajar Menari, berpasanganlah sesuai nomor urut kehadiran." Ucap sensei.  
Aku dengan Kim, aku agak sedikit gugup dan malu di dekatnya. Apa aku akan membebaninya atau membuatnya jengkel, yang pasti akan ku lakukan yang terbaik bersama dirinya.  
"Ikhsan Nurhakim, salam kenal." ucap senyumnya.  
"Namaku Kosaki Onodera, salam kenal juga." Berjabat tangan cepat, rasa kaku menyerangku saat memegang tangannya. membuat tingkahku menjadi konyol sampai ia tertawa manis. #Shy

"Semua sudah mendapat pasangan? ibu nyalakan musiknya ya, lakukan yang ibu intruksikan."  
#Song

"Semuanya sudah mengingat gerakannya ya!, minggu depan di jam yang sama akan ada tes. Kalian di perbolehkan menambah gerakan kreasi kalian, namun jangan kurang dari standar yang ibu intruksikan dan latihanlah dengan patner kalian seserius mungkin ya!."  
"Ya!" Balasan semua murid

"Mohon bantuannya seminggu kedepan, Kosaki." Ucap Kim.  
"i-iya baik, Kim."

Setelah pelajaran usai, kami berjalan berdua menuju kelas. Hal ini membuatku sedikit gugup hingga dada terasa sesak- "aaa.. kalung kunciku." Kalung kunci masa kecilku hilang.

"Ada apa dengan kalung kuncimu ? Hilang ? " ucap Kim, ku hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.  
"Apa itu berharga?" balasnya.  
"Kunci itu kenangan masa kecilku saat berjanji dengan seseorang yang berarti bagiku, namun aku tak ingat siapa orang itu." Kataku termurung sedih.

"Tunggu di sini !" Ucap kim sambil berlari mencari di aula olahraga.

"Kim.. kim.. sudah tak apa, sudah!"  
"Itu barang berharga kan ? Sudah, kamu ganti pakaian sekarang." ucap Kim dengan tampang serius mencarinya.  
Kenapa dia susah payah mencari barang yang tidak penting baginya. ternyata dia memiliki sisi penolong yang baik, apa dia berbaik hati kepadaku seperti halnya kepada orang lain ?  
Setelah berganti baju, ia tetap mencarinya di setiap tempat.  
"Kim sudahlah, mungkin sudah dipungut orang lain."  
#cringg kalung kuncinya ketemu.  
"Di mana kamu menemukannya?" Ucapku tertunduk malu karena terlalu mudah menyerah.  
"Di koridor waktu kita tertabrak." Balasnya.  
"Terimakasih, terimakasih Kim." Ucapku.  
Dengan di banjiri keringat ia berkata "Sudah tak apa, syukurlah." senyum manisnya membuat ia terlihat berkilauan. Padahal aku ingin lebih berkata terima kasih, tapi seperti ada yang menahanku untuk mengucapkannya. Inikah yang disebut cinta ?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah melihat seorang pria yang memiliki kalung bergembok, mungkin itu pasangannya. Namanya Ichijou Raku, murid sebelah kelas kita." Ucap kim.  
Eh,loh kok. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, janji yang lama mulai ada titik terangnya? "Serius?" aku kaget.

"Yah, mungkin. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Tepatilah janjimu itu, karena itu adalah hutang. Namun jika janji itu tidak baik, maka minta maaflah padanya." Ucapnya menceramahiku.  
"Ehh, ternyata Kim baik dan dewasa ya." #Laugh  
"Ahh hahaha, Kosaki bisa saja." balasnya, sedikit godaanku membuatnya terasa tersipu malu. lucunya.

Sehabis jam pelajaran akhir. aku butuh kepastian untuk janji 10 tahun lalu ini.  
"Kamu tunggu sebentar, apa kamu yang namanya Ichijou Raku ?"  
"Iya, kamu siapa ya ?" Balasnya.  
"Aku Kosaki Onodera, apakah kamu memiliki Kalung Gembok ? Dari mana kamu memilikinya?"  
"ah, ini. Aku memilikinya saat 10 tahun yang lalu, aku pernah membuat janji dengan seorang gadis, namun aku lupa dengan wujudnya." Ucapnya.  
Ternyata benar, berarti dia yang pernah membuat janji denganku. Tapi, tunggu dulu, mungkin itu gembok lain.  
"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya sebentar?"

Balas dia sambil memberikan kalung itu. "Tentu saja, jangan sampai rusak."  
Jika gembok ini terbuka, maka dia benar-benar seorang pria yang pernah membuat janji bersamaku.  
#Krek t-terbuka.  
"Eh ! Tunggu, kenapa bisa terbuka? Jangan-jangan kamu gadis yang buat janji denganku?" Ucap Raku dengan kagetnya.  
"Iya, seperti itulah. Jadi, sekarang apa kamu punya orang yang kamu suka?" Jawabku.  
"sebenarnya aku shock dengan ini, tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku telah jatuh cinta dengan teman kelasku. jadi maaf." Balas Raku sambil membungkukkan badan.  
"eh, kamu tak perlu membungkuk. Sebenarnya aku juga sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Karena posisi kita sama, lebih baik janji dulu kita batalkan saja?"  
"Ya, mungkin jalan yang terbaik memang begitu, namun kita tetap teman kan ?" Balas Raku sambil ingin berjabat tangan.  
"ya, teman." Akhirnya kami sepakat membatalkannya.

-  
Keesokan harinya.  
"Selamat pagi, Onodera." ucap Kim dengan senyuman pagi.  
Kyaaa dia menyapaku "Pagi juga, kim."  
"Nanti sehabis pulang kita latihan menari di atap kelas."  
"I-iya, mohon bantuannya." Balas grogiku sambil menunduk.

Hari yang cukup cerah untuk berlatih, akhirnya jam pelajaran akhir usai.

"Gerakanmu unik sekali ya." sindiran Kim membuatku lesu.  
"Ga usah perhatian gitu deh."  
"Yaudah, tarianmu buruk sekali."  
"Ga usah sampai sejauh itu juga!" Merasa jengkel.  
"Tapi kalau kamu terus latihan, gerakanmu akan lancar, benar ?"  
"Tentu saja iya!"  
"Itulah dirimu, Kosaki." #smile  
senyumnya Kim tetap mempesona.

Kami berdua berlatih bersama, atau lebih tepatnya. Kim hanya melihatku latihan sendiri dan memperbaiki gerakanku yang kaku. Jika harus jujur, aku sangat-sangat malu dan beruntung sekali. bisa berduaan dengannya tanpa ada yg mengganggu.  
"Time !" staminaku tidak kuat lagi.  
"Ini, hadiah kerja kerasmu." Dia memberiku teh botol, baiknya.  
"T-terimakasih." balasku sambil malu-malu.

"Wah, sudah mulai sore." Ucapku namun kim tak merespon, Melihat dia bertampang serius membuatku penasaran apa yang dia lihat.  
"Hei! Kim, Apa yang sedang kamu lihat-" "Oh itu Raku." ternyata hanya Raku mengobrol dengan seorang wanita.  
"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, dia adalah orang penting bagimu. Apa sudah kau beri tahu?" Ucapnya.  
"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kemarin kami telah berbicara dan sepakat mecari jalan kami masing-masing, tanpa terikat masa lalu." Hmm.. ternyata dia penasaran juga, senangnya.  
"Oh, begitu ya." ia tersenyum.  
Namun, secara tidak di duga. Kami melihat Raku berciuman dengan wanita itu. Aura di sekitar kami mulai berubah dan grogi.  
"Eh, mereka baru saja ciuman.." ku menoleh, namun. Tak di sangka, kami menoleh bersamaan hingga bibir kami saling berdekatan.  
"Eh." Tanpa sadar, Kami pun mulai berciuman menumbuhkan rasa cinta di hati kami.

"Kosaki, aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan cinta secara mendadak.  
"Eh.." #shy #Confused #Error #Pingsan.

"Kosaki, Kosaki.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya di sebelahku.  
"eh, ini di mana?"  
"Tadi kamu pingsan, aku membawamu ke ruang UKS. Tentang tadi, aku minta maaf karena terlalu mendadak."  
Ku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menjawab "em. Seperti dejavu ya, pasti kamu yang memberi kakiku bantal agar ada di atas." #Smile

"Iya, agar jantung memompa lebih normal." Balasnya sambil malu-malu.  
"sudah ku duga, kamu pria yang waktu itu menyelamatkanku kan? Saat awal di musim semi."  
"Iya, ternyata kau tau ya." balasnya.  
"Hmmm, ini sweeternya, terima kasih telah menolongku."  
"Tidak, sweeter ini untukmu, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil menolak dan tersenyum.  
"Kamu baik juga ya, baiklah akan aku terima sweeter ini. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, maukah kamu menyatakan perasaanmu sekali lagi dengan lantang ?" #senyum.  
"Baiklah. Kosaki, Maukah kau menjadi pacarku !"  
"Em, tidak." Ku jawab sambil menggeleng kepala.  
"Ahh, kenapa?." jawab dia dengan termurung.  
"Karena yang aku inginkan bukanlah seorang pacar, tapi, kamu yang selalu berada di sisiku hingga ajal menjemput kita."  
Kim pergi keluar ruangan, apa aku meminta yang cukup berat baginya?

"Maaf menunggu lama, untuk kali ini saja. Kosaki, tidak. Maksudku Onodera. Mulai hari ini, maukah kau menjadi tunanganku ?"  
Dia melamarku, cincin ini terbuat dari penghapus. Bertuliskan inisial kita, romantisnya.  
"Iya, aku mau jadi tunanganmu! Ikhsan."

Aku memakai sweeter pemberiannya dengan cincin penghapus yang bersarang di jari manisku. Walau kami belum resmi tunangan, namun hati kami menganggap moment ini sangat penting dalam kehidupan kami.

Hingga kami bisa menikah dan memiliki 2 anak. Sebelum itu, ini adalah awal percintaan manis kita berdua.

END


End file.
